


Easy Mode (Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: As the Seijoh VC’s manager, you treat the team to the laser tag arena. You and your boyfriend, Iwaizumi, pick your teams and go against each other. Unbeknownst to him, you’re not new to the game. But the team’s shenanigans (and more than a bit of rule-breaking) will make things more unpredictable.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Easy Mode (Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader)

It’s the end of exam week, and you convinced the team to unwind and celebrate by booking a slot at the laser tag arena. Iwaizumi was apprehensive at the plan, “Uh, babe, are you sure? We can just get barbecue from that new Korean place?” You smile cheekily, shaking your head. “We can do that afterwards, but I really want to get you guys something fun. Also I already told them – Makki and the kids are very excited.”

So here you were with the team – Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Mattsun, Makki, Yahaba, Kindaichi, Watari, Kunimi, and even Kyotani.You quickly collected the money from everyone and shepherded everyone to the prep room. Not that they need much convincing, Mattsun and Makki were already excitedly checking out the place. Oikawa was dragging an irritated Iwaizumi while cooing loudly about how he’s excited to wipe everyone off the floor. The younger ones curiously follow, their anticipation barely concealed. You gently push the straggling Kyotani, and he just scowls but meekly follows the rest of the team.

“Okay! Let’s split into two groups then!” You clap your hands and patiently wait for them to team up. Mattsun grins evilly, “How about Y/n and Iwaizumi pick their teams then?” Iwaizumi scowls ready to retort but you chime in, “Good idea!” When he throws you a betrayed look, you say, “I’ll be fine, Hajime. Besides, you’d totally be overprotective when we play and that wouldn’t be too fair for everyone.” You smirk as his cheeks tint a bit, knowing he can’t deny it. The rest of the third years cackle at him, and he just headlocks Oikawa. “OW! Iwa-chan! Why always me?! ACK–”

In the end, you group up with Mattsun, Makki, Kyotani, and Kunimi. You guys were the red team. While Iwaizumi teams up with Oikawa, Yahaba, Watari, and Kindaichi – the blue team.

Iwaizumi's team leaves for their team's equipment room. While you and the rest start putting on their vests. Kunimi quietly sidles up to you, giving you a questioning look. You smirk at him and chuckle, "No, Hajime has no clue." Kyotani, overhearing, throws you guys a curious look but he only scowls. You smile at them albeit your team can definitely see the mischief behind it, "Okay, guys! Let's go. Have fun!"

You smirk when the round starts. Your eyes adjusting to the dark arena.

The rectangular arena was massive – there were two floors with a watchtower in the middle. The first floor was basically a maze of well-placed walls. The sturdy walls, serving more like partitions, are wide and tall reaching a bit more than seven feet. Two staircases leading to the upper floor are located on opposite corners, barred by the partitions so there's no easy way to see or shoot at the staircase. The second floor has a smaller floor area, the middle pretty much empty so you can see the lower level. The walkways are narrower and the walls placed in a way that it would be harder to hide if another person is also there. In the middle of the opposing narrow walkways, if you crouch down, you can get a good view of the entire lower level. The problem was, if you're there your flank would be completely open.

The tower extends from the first floor to the second; there's a staircase inside that splits the tower into three floors. Its second floor's window gives you a view of both outer floors, albeit a bit harder to shoot at the upper floor. The third floor's window gives a view of the entire arena, but the angle makes that you can only shoot the upper floor comfortably. There's only one entrance/exit for the tower, and anyone approaching it would have to run a good chunk of area that has totally no cover.

"Mattsun, Makki," you whisper and they turn to you. "Guard the tower entrance." They nod, grinning mischievously as they head off. You signal Kunimi to go to the upper level, and he walks off. You turn to Kyotani grinning, "Go wild, Mad Dog-chan." He scowls at the nickname but he excitedly walks off.

Meanwhile the blue team sticks together. With Iwaizumi hissing under his breath for Oikawa to stop trying to climb the boxes and walls. "It's okay! None of the staff are here anyways!" Oikawa hisses back. Kindaichi loudly whispers, "The tower!" and Iwaizumi immediately understands. It would provide a good vantage point of the arena, but the entrance is wide open. They might get ambushed there.

Oikawa turn to them, "Yahaba, go up. Be careful, someone would probably be there. Kindaichi and Watari, with me. We're heading off to the tower. Iwa-chan, there's probably at least two of them moving alone." Iwaizumi and Oikawa nod to each other, and they all head off.

No running, jumping, or climbing. No physical contact. Those were the rules. But really did anyone of you actually planned to follow the rules? Hell no. You all want to win one way or another.

On the second floor, Kunimi pauses at the top of the staircase, hiding behind the corner partition checking to see if someone from the other team also went up. He catches movement out of the corner of his eye, and he crouches keeping still. _"Yahaba,"_ he recognizes the hair. He sees Yahaba move cautiously to the walkway, aiming for the vantage position. Kunimi keeps still, blending in the shadows.

Kyotani lowly growls, prowling the lower level, keen ears alert for any sound. From the other side, Iwaizumi stealthily does the same. Eyes darting to look for any blinking LEDs. Meanwhile, you crouch down behind a partition, having a view of the tower entrance while remaining hidden. You see Mattsun and Makki far across from you, sneakily also keeping watch. You double back, checking to see if someone could be flanking them.

Oikawa, Watari, and Kindaichi are silent as mice. Oikawa led them to go around to your team's side before they approach the tower door. Your team would probably be on the lookout for their side, this way they could surprise and flank you. Watari signals to Oikawa and they all stop. The large forms of Mattsun and Makki lit by the dim LED lights are visible. The two are hiding behind some partitions but the lights gave them away.

Kindaichi grips his gun nervously, it looks like Mattsun and Makki haven't noticed yet. He crouches low, waiting for Oikawa's signal. The setter looks at them, nodding to check if they were ready. But before he can give the signal, there was a sudden loud beep and a squawk. Kindaichi yelps loudly in surprise as his vest beeps loudly and flashes. He wildly looks around and ducks out of sight, still not understanding what happened. Oikawa curses as he and Watari runs for cover.

The sound and light has alerted Mattsun and Makki who already has a pin on their location. You snicker, hiding again, feeling a tad bit guilty at shooting Kindaichi. You make out the silhouettes of Mattsun and Makki sneaking to find Oikawa and Watari. You stifle your laugh as you see Oikawa totally breaking the rules, climbing over a wall.

Oikawa perches on top of a wall, using the additional height to look out for Mattsun and Makki. Meanwhile, Watari is lying on his stomach, ready to snipe.

Back on the upper level, Yahaba hissed a curse when he got the notification that Kindaichi is dead. He quickens his pace heading for the low walkway window to be able to provide support. But as he walks, the hairs on the back of his neck stands, a shiver running through him. He quickly crouches down behind a wall, heart hammering.

Kunimi squints suspiciously when Yahaba changed directions and hid. He stays still, waiting for movement. He sees a silhouette darting from cover to cover. " _Who?"_ he thinks but quickly ducks down, making himself as small as possible. _"Fuck. What is Iwaizumi-san doing here?"_

Kyotani growls, quickly heading to the sound of the loud beep and startled voices. He notices you hiding to his far right, but he keeps barreling forward. Out in the open, Watari sees him and shoots but misses. He prepares to fire another, but a sudden shout of "GET INSIDE THE TOWER, KYOTANI!" startles everyone.

Kyotani unhesitatingly runs inside the tower while a startled Watari misses another shot. Oikawa, recognizing Makki's voice, quickly ran to where Makki's hiding. "HAH! EAT THIS, MAKKI!" Oikawa smugly shouts as he fires at Makki's back. The strawberry blonde curses, whirling around, but it's too late. A beep and a flash, and he's eliminated.

Mattsun, hiding near behind some boxes, prepares to ambush the open Oikawa but Watari sees him, "Oikawa-san! Behind you!" The setter doesn't even turn around but ducks behind a wall. Mattsun grunts, dodging Watari. He blindly throws a shot over his shoulder and smugly grins hearing the telltale beep of elimination. Watari groans in frustration, while Makki just laughs at him, clapping him on the shoulder.

You run to Mattsun, grouping up to find Oikawa. You two signal to each other, and begin to prowl for him.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi hears the chaos downstairs, taking note of who's been eliminated. He quickly finds Yahaba but regrets it immediately. Yahaba loudly yelps in surprise when he taps him on the shoulder. At least, Yahaba had the decency to look embarrassed and sheepish.

Crawling on the ground, Kunimi angles himself on the walkway, waiting for Yahaba and Iwaizumi to come out of their hiding spot. The two did finally, tensely looking for signs of enemies nearby. Kunimi scowls, knowing he'd have to run after this, but he decidedly pull the trigger. Yahaba lets out a choked yelp as his vest lit up and beeped. Iwaizumi wastes no time already sensing where the culprit is. Kunimi immediately bails, scrambling to run, _"Dammit, how'd he know immediately? Animal instinct? Shit, I was totally aiming for him too."_

Kunimi makes it to the corner staircase, clambering down. As he makes it to the lower level, he stumbles back when Iwaizumi suddenly appears before him. He didn't even get to gasp as he's shot pointblank. "Did you...really jump from the second floor?" Iwaizumi just wolfishly grins and wordlessly ran off.

Kyotani has been hiding in the tower, looking out from the tower's second floor window. (There were three floors for the tower. This window would have a view of both floors.) Kyotani has seen someone jump off the second floor, the notification of Kunimi's elimination quickly following afterwards. He growls, instincts telling him it's Iwaizumi. Kyotani impatiently stays at the window waiting for any sign of anyone's location. He sees movement, and decides to leave the tower.

Oikawa's incredibly tense as he strain to listen for any footsteps. He knows you and Mattsun were after him. _"Where the fuck is Iwa-chan?"_ He adjusts his grip on his gun, when he hears a sharp sound. He crouches low, gun at the ready.

You kick again at a wall, purposely making noise. You know Oikawa's nearby. It seems he's alone, which is good. But it also means Iwaizumi is accounted for; and since Kunimi's elimination, you suspect that your boyfriend is already heading your way. You quietly wonder where Kyotani was, hoping he takes out or at least distract Iwaizumi before you and Mattsun can take out Oikawa.

A faint scuffle alerts you. " _Oikawa,"_ you think. You look over to where Mattsun was hiding, giving him a nod and points where you heard the sound. He nods back, climbing and perching on top of a wall. As you round the corner with your gun out, you and Oikawa both yelp in surprise.

Out of reflex, Oikawa slaps your gun away from your hands, the weapon skittering far from you. In return, you jump into his chest and elbow him, he grunts and drops his gun. Mattsun suddenly appears above you two, aiming at Oikawa; but the bastard turns you around and uses you as a shield. You elbow him again, and he scrambles off to get his gun. You kick the gun away and Oikawa bails; but Kyotani suddenly appears in front of him. He dodges to the side, avoiding the shot. He runs. Mattsun and Kyotani hot on his heels.

"IWA-CHAN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Oikawa yells, still running away from you. Mattsun turns a corner, "SHIT! Y/N, RUN!" You're wide-eyed as you just run, getting the notification of Mattsun's elimination. _"Shit! Iwaizumi's here!"_ You run, vaulting over some obstacles, still gunless.

Kyotani hears Mattsun's shout and doubles back, knowing that Iwaizumi has finally arrived. You also double back, remembering where the fallen guns are. You peek around the corners, looking for people and weapons. You see a gun on the floor and rush for it. "HAH! Y/N-CHAN FOUND YA!" You dive for the gun, but Oikawa does the same. You're both on the floor struggling, pushing each other. You shove at him; but he barely budges, he reaches an arm out, his fingertips touching the gun. With a great heave, he grabs the gun, turns on the floor to aim at you.

But someone dives on Oikawa, crushing him. "ACK– MAD DOG-CHAN! GET OFF!" You use the distraction to pull yourself up and grab Kyotani's fallen gun. Kyotani shoves himself off Oikawa, and you shoot at Oikawa. "NO–" his scream gets cut off by the loud beep and he dejectedly lies on the floor.

You're about to thank Kyotani, catching your breath, "Kyo–" A loud beep and you instantly bolt. _"Shit, shit, shit!"_ You curse in your head, tamping down the urge to scream.

It's just you and Iwaizumi now.

Iwaizumi ignores Oikawa pretending dead on the floor, stealthily looking around corners for you. He steps over Oikawa, giving him a light kick. ("Ow! Iwa-ch–" "Quiet, you're dead.") Knowing you, he assumes you'd hide and try to snipe him from afar. That's the safest play. He doubts you'd confront him in a test of physical strength, he'd easily overpower you. (Note: Please don't actually use physical contact when playing laser tag.) As long as he keeps close to the walls, lessening the lines of sight on him, he should be fine.

You lie in wait, barely breathing. You've already thought the same. There's no way you can best Iwaizumi in terms of strength. He'd assume you'd be hiding, so he'd be prowling around looking for you. While the thought of sniping seems tempting, he's too stealthy and he'd surely be sticking close to the walls. That leaves you with the best option – a surprise attack.

Iwaizumi's alert, his whole body tense. It's quiet, too quiet. He doesn't even realize he's holding his breath. A soft sound cuts through the air followed by the sound of boxes falling down. He crouches low, carefully checking the corners while he makes his way to the sound. _"Bet it's a trap,"_ he thinks, trying not to stray too close.

But it's fine. That's exactly where you wanted him. You had thrown a prop at a bunch of obstacles to lure him in the general area. There's only one path leading there, meaning you knew exactly where'd he'd be going. Quiet as a mouse, you leap off the wall onto him.

"Y/N! WHAT–" Iwaizumi stumbles as you clung on his back, your sudden weight making his knees stagger. He accidentally lets go of his gun in an attempt to grab you. You wrap your legs around him, using your full weight to shove him down. He falls on his back, with you straddling him. You point the gun at his chest, grinning, "Sorry, babe."

A beep and a loud flash of the LED lights. The speakers boom, "RED TEAM: VICTORY."

* * *

Back at the prep room...

"Y/N-CHAN!! That's totally cheating!" Oikawa whines, pouting. You laugh as he screams when Mattsun headlocks him. "Huh? And what about you? No climbing? No physical contact?" Makki jeers with Mattsun as Oikawa counters that they were cheating too.

Iwaizumi looks at you, "If you had told me you played, I wouldn't have gone so easy on you." Yahaba gapes at him, "That was you on easy mode? You totally jumped off the second floor!" Kunimi winces at the memory. Kyoutani huffs, dissatisfied he didn't get to fight Iwaizumi toe-to-toe.

Makki teases Iwaizumi, "What are you, some action star?" Watari puts his hands up in surrender as Oikawa, still in Mattsun's chokehold, shouts to him for help.

Kindaichi turns to Kunimi, "Didn't we...like, break all the rules?" Kunimi doesn't respond, already tired and longing for some sleep. Yahaba pumps his fist up, "Hey! Another round! I'm totally not dying quickly this time!"

You smile cheekily at Iwaizumi, "We still got three hours left. Why don't we play seriously then?" Iwaizumi smirks. "You're on."


End file.
